1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and method of manufacture thereof, circuit board, and electronic instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasingly compact nature of electronic instruments, semiconductor devices are known with a stacked construction incorporating a plurality of substrates (interposers) on which semiconductor chips are mounted laminated at high density. By means of this, the area of the circuit board (motherboard) on which the semiconductor devices are mounted is utilized efficiently, and an electronic instrument which is more compact and of high density can be manufactured.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-236694, in a semiconductor device of stacked construction, connector terminals connecting upper and lower semiconductor chips are disposed on the extremity of a substrate to avoid a semiconductor chip disposed in a central portion. That is to say, connector terminals are disposed in a region of the substrate outside the semiconductor chip. Therefore, in order to limit the plan surface area of the semiconductor device, the connector terminals are preferably formed to be small and of a narrow pitch.
However, according to this, since the connector terminals are small and of a narrow pitch, in the testing of the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor devices before lamination, special manufacturing equipment must be used. The positioning of the connector terminals of the semiconductor device with respect to the manufacturing equipment is troublesome.